Deathwish x Vanilla
Overview Deathwish is a mod aimed to create a more accurate, realistic and complete experience of a zombie apocalypse in a near-future Arizona. This means Deathwish uses a more complete approach to the following points: a new Quality system, firearms, weapons, tools, metallurgy, handloading, chemistry, survivalism and zombie types. Deathwish's Quality System Contrary to vanilla 7DTD, Deathwish does not use the Quality system as much. In the universe of firearms, for example, a Quality 1 firearm, for example, will deal the same damage as a Quality 600 one, if they are the same type. However, Deathwish still makes inferior quality guns be repaired more often, as they will have lower maximum durabilities and lower accuracy. For firearms, only the Miscellaneous Parts affect these stats. So the Frame, Barrel and Slide parts are much less affected by Quality, though they still play a slight part in it. Example 1: A Q1 Iron Pistol Frame has 800 maximum durability. A Q600 Iron Pistol Frame has 950 maximum durability. Example 2: A Q1 Zaurus 81 Miscellaneous Parts has 90% accuracy and 75 max durability. A Q600 Zaurus 81 Miscellaneous Parts has 99% accuracy and 275 maximum durability. Firearms The main highlight of Deathwish is the bigger roster of firearms. As of version 4.5.2, Deathwish adds 57 pistols, 19 revolvers, 14 carbines (Hunting Rifle-style guns), 14 shotguns, 15 submachine guns and 11 sniper rifles. This adds to a total of additional 130 guns to the total 7 guns that vanilla 7 Days to Die has to offer. Deathwish offers an unique gun crafting system where each firearm uses a certain combination of different parts. All of the gun parts, with the exception of one, are not unique for each firearm, meaning, for example, you can use a specific pistol barrel to craft a different pistol, given you have the other three required parts. This creates differentiation and an additional degree of realism without compromising or cluttering the current mechanics of the game. Whenever you find parts for a type of gun, you may use it sooner or later to craft one. No part is specific to one only gun, with the exception of one. Each gun in Deathwish has their own stats. The most similar firearms may still feel different from each other, and may require different strategies against zombies. For example, though there are 23 different 9mm-caliber pistols, each pistol is different from each other in damage, magazine size, durability, and so on. A Mokarev is very different from a 6P9, for example, and a survivor might have to balance the pros and cons to find out which pistol serves him best in determinated situations, even though both pistols use 9mm rounds. All gun parts, with the exception of their miscellaneous parts, which must be looted, are craftable. Weapons A secondary part of Deathwish, and one that is harder to differentiate through stats, different weapons you find might be different to craft. A weapon made of copper might be very different from another made of iron, though two weapons made of copper might be very similar. Deathwish attempts to recreate melee combat by adding not only historical weapons, but mix them with tactical, modern weapons and even some post-apocalyptic makeshift ones, like lawnmower blade machetes and knifespears. Unlike firearms, weapons have a tier system where the better materials they are made from, the better stat-wise they are. However, quality plays a higher role in weapons and tools than in firearms. A lower quality weapon will degrade faster and will deal less damage, both to entities (zombies/players/etc) and blocks. Tools Deathwish gives two different concepts of tools and weapons. A "hybrid" is a tool which can be used as a weapon better than a "pure" tool. So there are weapons which can be used as a tool in a pinch, and the other way around. Example: A Battle Axe is a weapon, but it can be used as a tool to cut anything made of wood. However, it is not as efficient as a Fireaxe, for example, which may not deal as much wood damage, but will cost less stamina. As of 4.5.2, some modern hybrids are not craftable (Example: Tactical Hatchet), but are planned to all be craftable in a near future. Metallurgy Expanding from vanilla's Iron, Tungsten, Brass, Lead and Steel, Deathwish also offers the following metals to work with: Copper, Bronze, Aluminum, Zinc, Mercury, Tin, Carbon Steel and Stainless Steel. To differentiate from vanilla Steel, in Deathwish it is called "Mild Steel". Some added metals serve only to be used in alloys, like Molybenum and Zinc. Alloy metals, like Bronze, Brass and Stainless Steel (which uses Molybenum) require Alloying Machines, which are fueled by Coal Lumps with mixes (Example: Bronze Mixes are made by mixturing one Tin Ingot with two Copper Ingots). Though mercury is technically a metal, it is not used in metallurgy. It is used in assorted chemistry recipes. Handloading Alternate ammunition is plentiful in Deathwish. Survivors may find recipes to craft different types that may alter the final result of their shooting. Example: Hollow Point rounds deal additional body damage. Incendiary rounds may ignite zombies and deal damage over time. Some handloading recipes are made with makeshift material. Example: 20 Gauge Nutscrew shells are made with Nuts and Bolts. Such shells are makeshift slugs, which deal less damage, but are easier to craft and require less material. A few handloading rounds are uncraftable. Example: .22 LR Plinking Rounds are inferior .22 LR which cannot be crafted. They have reduced accuracy, but can be stacked more than standard .22 LR. Chemistry Survivors can use chemistry to their favor, by creating explosives, smokeless propellants for ammunition, primers and even thermite. In this change, gunpowder is demoted from being a component to create rounds, and is now instead used in antique firearms (muskets, blunderbusses and musketoons) or cheap explosives, like pipe bombs. Chemistry recipes are very useful in assorted ways, and help survivors in a more generic way. For example: chemistry allows survivors to manufacture polymer and rubber, which are used in gunsmithing. Survivalism (COMING SOON) In Deathwish, survivors are not only affected by dysentery. Survivors do not differentiate a flu from an infection. Bleeding is more deadly, as in not only a bleeding survivor loses health over time, but may accumulate bloodloss. An acute bloodloss might require survivors to use transfusions, or suffer the lethargy and side-effects. If a survivor loses too much blood, even if he is in full health, will die. At the same time, eating complete, well-cooked meals which have vegetables, meat and grains will bring a well-fed bonus, which will very slightly increases the efficiency of all stats of a survivor. Broken legs heal faster in Deathwish. When you use a splint, your leg will heal approximately 8 times faster than in vanilla. Once weather is implemented, the Deathwish and vanilla mechanics will synergize themselves. Zombie Types (Removed until A13) All zombies have different colors of themselves which are alternate versions. Faster/slower, bigger/smaller hitpoints pool, different walking behaviours during day/night... All of these are valid for alternate versions, but the changes are slight. Deathwish increases the zombie roster in 7DTD by applying the concepts of Irradiated, Infused, Minions and Boss zombies. Irradiated: Zombies exposed to irradiation for too long become deeply altered. Not only decaying faster, and reducing their reflexes, zombies with radiation spread radiation through their claws. Their entire bodies, however, are also innately stronger, and more rigid. Irradiated zombies are very distinguishable from normal zombies due to their greenish skin, or in more dire cases, green-glowing eyes. Infused: Through the decryption of several papers scattered across Navezgane, the shelters know of the Infused zombies, which is said are experiments from the Duke. The serum gives them increased ferocity, strength and speed. Any infused zombie is an increased menace, but do not have as much tenacity as irradiated ones. Minions: Some zombies are only seen in the company of specific, legendary zombies. It is currently unknown if they have some symbiotic relation with them or if they are commanded through intelligence itself, but it is undoubtable that these zombies are above average in all regards. Seeing a different zombie, without any characteristic traits, might indicate the presence of a much more terrible zombie. Bosses: Before the invention of the cure, many characteristic people developed some sort of sentinence with the infection. Other zombies became so feral and terrible that became local legend in Navezgane. And it is even said that some humans had some sort of resistance that made them technically insane, neither zombie or human. And finally, when such a chaotic mess of mutations through radiation, the infection and scientific experimentations collide into such a being, they are born. Those are the "Bosses" of Deathwish. Tough, strong, intelligent. Bosses are the ultimate challenge of Deathwish. Accordingly, they possess the best loot table of all zombie types, as well.